


perdido al amanecer

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Late Night (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hannibal Extended Universe (HEU), Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Nigel is a softy, Romantic Friendship, Safer Sex, Self-Acceptance, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, self indulgent fic, ship name is nightdogs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: despues de destruir su amistad con Molly.. Su vida privada va en picada afectando su trabajo  en los stand ups. Sin trabajo, sin amigos y sicológicamente afectado  Charlie cae en depresión. Un encuentro fortuito podria sacarlo de la zona gris en la que se encuentra...





	1. Chapter 1

La mujer se levantó de la cama y tomó sus cosas. Se vistió lo más rápido posible y se marchó cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Charlie la miró sin decir ni una palabra. Era la quinta en un sucesión de aventuras que terminaban mal.

Molly..

La razón detrás de su impotencia y su animo decaído. Al haberla herido no solo había destruido algo inocente y valioso que empezaba a florecer entre ellos. Había perdido dos amigos y se había perdido el mismo en el proceso.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Debía tratar de dormir al menos. Olvidó que no había cenado...otra vez. Solo unos tragos con la desconocida, después de su presentación en el club. Había bajado de peso y no lo notaba aún.

Semanas habían pasado después del escándalo y de Molly. Pensó en las lagrimas de Molly. En sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. En que caque cada vez le costaba mas crear nuevos chistes para su rutina.

Tom no lo había vuelto a contactar y Molly.. Molly no quería ni verlo, mucho menos hablarle.

Suspiro. 

Se sentía perdido. Hasta la inspiración lo había abandonado. Cada vez era más dificil hacer comedia de stand up.Aun no encontraba un trabajo fijo y si no salía de esa espiral también podría perder el ingreso de esas pocas noches a la semana.

  
*

  
Cuando terminó la presentación , salió sonriendo calmadamente hacia los baños. Corrió los últimos metros hasta allí. Abrió la puerta de un empujón y vómito en el primer cubículo disponible.

El manager lo habia visto correr y lo siguió. Lo miraba mientras evacuaba la ultima bilis en el inodoro. Caminó hacia las toallas de papel, volvió a su lado y le entregó una.

-Te sientes mejor?..  
-Ughh...lo siento..no..no me siento...bien..  
-Lo he notado..oye no voy a meterme en tu vida privada, pero..creo que deberías tomarte unos días..vuelve cuando estés mejor..

El manager del club lo conocía hacía años. Nunca lo había visto así. Ni en sus inicios. Era perceptivo. Sabía que la causa de sus problemad no era salud..sino algo personal. Aun así no se inmiscuia en su vida. Si Charlie fuese otra persona quizás serían amigos.

Ese pensamiento le dió más nauseas. Que clase de persona era?. Qué clase de persona habia sido durante todos estos años?. 

  
*  
-Lo siento..No he sido un buen amigo..ni para tí ..ni para Molly..

Tom tomaba despacio su cerveza. El bar no estaba tan lleno. Platicaban en voz baja desde hacía unos minutos. Solo había accedido a encontrarse con Charlie por qué éste se escuchaba genuinamente hecho mierda...y se veía así también..

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas..  
-Lo sé...Lo sé..pero ella no quiere ni contestar mis mensajes...menos oír mi voz.. ayúdame Tom..Debo decirle que lo siento..  
-mmm..

Tom terminó su cerveza y bajó la jarra. El cristal sonó contra la madera solemne. Despues de unos segundos continuó.

-Está bien..pero si no es genuina tu disculpa..ella verá a través de ti..

  
*

  
-Amm..gracias por venir, Molly.

La joven solo lo miró expextante, mientras brincaba un popo sobre sus tacones. Estaban frente a un club. Imaginaba que Charlie querría pedirle disculpas, pero si pensaba invitarla a bailar estaba equivocado.

El hombre suspiró y miró al suelo por un momento antes de aclarar la garganta y mirarla a los ojos.

-Por favor.. perdóname..

Unos segundos pasaron, en los que la joven lo miró como analizando si sus palabras eran honestas. Con un tono aún distante le contestó.

-Está bien..te perdono.

Charlie sonrio de par en par . Quiso abrazarla, pero Molly lo detuvo con las puntas de sus dedos en los hombros del joven comediante. Él frunció en ceño en confusión y bajó los brazos.

-Te perdono, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos. Seguire con mi vida, Charlie, como si no te hubiera conocido. 

El corazón del hombre cayó hasta el pavimento y sus labios entreabiertos con las comisuras hacia abajo denotaban profunda trsiteza.

-A cambio de mi perdón..quiero que dejes de tratar a la personas como herramientas..piensa en los demás y menos en tí mismo. Adiós...Charlie..

La despedida al menos estuvo llena de un tono compasivo, no así las palabras que le precedieron. Fue como un cuchillo para Charlie. Miró a todos lados en la calle, menos hacia donde caminaba alejándose Molly.

Quería llorar. Se mordio los labios y miro al cielo. Desoues de varios segundos en estupor observo sus alrededores. Necesitaba licor.

Vió el letrero de neón de un club y entró decidido a emborracharse y olvidar...al menos por unas horas.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

La música electrónica viajaba por su cuerpo. Se movía sinuosamente al ritmo de ésta. Las luces estroboscópicas no le permitían concentrarse en los rostros de la gente que lo rodeaba. Había bebido tanto que solo sentía, no pensaba. Era lo que buscaba desde que entró al local.

Las manos de alguien recorrían su cuerpo .Desde sus muslos subían hasta sus caderas donde apretaron por encima de la ropa, luego subieron lentamente hasta sus pectorales y acariciaron sus tetillas. Charlie gimió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja de baile. Al ritmo de la música frotaba su trasero sensualmente con el frente del pantalón del otro. Alguien susurró en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo.

-"Precioso".

Charlie extendió su cuello a un lado para dar acceso a los labios que exploraban desde su mandíbula a su cuello. Su pareja mordió suavemente bajo su pulso. Charlie estaba completamente duro a ese punto. No recordaba cuando habían empezado a bailar. Un momento estaba por su decima cerveza y al otro caminaba hacia la pista.

Las luces multicolores hacían que los rostros a su alrededor se viesen borrosos. Algunos sonreían hacia donde él estaba. Levemente recordó un pelirrojo aproximarlo, pero después un gruñido proveniente de atrás suyo lo único que vió por el resto de la madrugada fueron unos ojos rojizos hipnotizantes. Había un tatuaje en su cuello, pero la mente de Charlie estaba tan nebulosa que no podía identificar que era, así de ebrio estaba.

Las poderosas manos le recordaron un época de su adolescencia y le trajeron los aspectos positivos de esos momentos. Añoraba sentirse así otra vez.

Las manos venosas subieron de sus pectorales a sus brazos. Charlie los elevó para rodear la cabeza de su acompañante. Continuaron bailando lascivamente. Una mano tomó su mandibula y la giró a un lado. 

Una lengua acarició las comisuras de sus labios, trataba de convencerlo de abrir su boca. Charlie suspiró y se dejó llevar. El beso era casi dominante. Por su mente pasó un pensamiento fugaz: "No pienses en nada..dejate llevar solo por esta noche..olvida quien eres por una noche.."

Poderosos brazos abrazaron su cintura. Los dedos de Charlie jugaban con las suaves hebras del cabello del otro, que debía ser rubio a juzgar por lo que podía apreciar de las luces rosas que lo bañaban. Con ojos entrecerrados, el joven comediante, miró los labios generosos después que abandonaron los suyos para sonreírle.

-"Ven conmigo".

Charlie no podia escuchar muy bien ,por la estruendosa música, su propia voz. Aún así contestó.

-"Siii.."

  
*

  
Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la almohada debajo de su barbilla. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los gruñidos del otro. Charlie estaba bañado en sudor. Sudor que hacía más fácil que sus pieles se deslizaran sinuosamente.

El miembro de su amante lo penetraba una y otra vez haciendo que de su garganta se escaparan sonidos que nunca creyó poder hacer.

Era el perfecto equilibrio entre lento y poderoso. Cada penetración profunda abusaba su próstata deliciosamente.

Sus piernas abiertas recibian el cuerpo fornido del otro. El miembro de Charlie rozaba contra las sábanas suaves. Escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo por la deliciosa sensación. Colmillos afilados raspaban su hombro derecho y su nuca cada vez que el otro hombre llegaba a lo más profundo dentro su ser.

El miembro lo abadonaba hasta que solo la punta estaba dentro, para luego penetrarlo nuevamente poderosa y profundamente. Las tetillas de Charlie le ardían un poco con el roce de las sábanas, señal inequívoca de haber sido abusadas por la boca de su salvaje amante anteriormente. Charlie recordaba algunas oartes de su encuentro sexual, mas que nada las sensaciones.

Una mano giró su rostro tomándolo por la mandíbula . Labios ajenos capturaron los suyos. Su boca estaba siendo devorada. No había otra descripción. Después de unos minutos la mano de su amante tomó el miembro de Charlie.

Empezó a masturbardo al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Charlie dejó de besarlo. Gemidos cada vez más fuertes escapaban de sus labios. Apoyó la frente en la almohada.

Sintió como un cosquilleo empezaba en su lengua y las puntas de sus dedos. Un fuego nacía en su centro y se expandía al resto de su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar. Su amante no dejaba de penetrarlo. Los movimientos eran cada vez más erraticos. Ambos estaban cerca.

Con una última y fuerte estocada sumada a la calidez de las manos que lo masturbaban, Charlie llego al éxtasis gritando.

-"Oh, Dios!! AHhhhh!!..".

Su semilla manchó las sabanas y su estómago. El hombre detras de sí seguía moviéndose. Penetrándolo fuerte y rápido, buscando su propio placer ahora que Charlie había colapsado sobre la cama. Los antebrazos pasaron por debajo de las axilas del comediante. Alzando la parte superior de su cuerpo de la cama. 

Charlie inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás por el brusco movimiento y se resignó a recibir al otro en su cuerpo a pesar de la hipersensibilidad. Estaba apunto de perder la conciencia por la fuerza de su orgasmo, que aún recorría su cuerpo, cuando sintió un líquido calido llenar su interior. 

Lo último que escuchó fué un gruñido y alguien susurrando en su cabello.

-"Precioso.."

Charlie perdió el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie despertó lentamente. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver una habitación ajena. Se levantó sobre sus codos. Le dolía el cuerpo. Se quedó muy quieto al ver la parte de atraa de la cabeza de alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Empezó a hiperventilarse.

Era un hombre. 

  
Charlie no había estado nunca con un hombre. No desde que su crush de secundaria lo había rechazado a la mañana diguiente de una fiesta en la que ambos habían estado tan intoxicados de alcohol que havian terminado masturbándose mutuamente. La culpa y verguenza lo carcomió por años despues del hecho.

Ahora nuevamente estaba en la misma situación. El hombre mayor no lo había rechazado, pero los sentimientos en su interior daban vueltas como remolinos de un río bravo, haciendo que sintiera náuseas por la ansiedad.

Se levantó con cuidado. Se vistió y salió en silencio del lugar. Sentimientos encontrados chocaban dentro de él. La culpa de dejar atrás a la única persona que lo había tratado bien y no lo había rechazado y ansiedad por que él mismo no quería analizar lo que eso implicaba. Tanto tiempo había pensado que había sido su culpa por ser diferente. 

Después de eso se había enfocado en las chicas. Se sentía comodo alrededor de ellas. Seguir por ese camino e ignorar su admiración por sus compañeros masculinos había sido lo más seguro para él. También había servido que el ex amigo mantuviera silencio sobre lo ocurrido. 

Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter , mientras caminaba a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad. Pensó en tranformar esta experiencia en material para sus stand ups. Sería una manera de canalizar su ansiedad. 

  
*

  
El brazo de Nigel se estiró tanteando las sábanas vacias a su lado. Su cabeza se alzó con rapidez. Las sábanas estaban frías. El twink se había marchado sin despedirse.

Al inicio no penso nada malo de eso. Pero cuando vió que no había ninguna nota o huella de él , ni mensajes en su celular que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, su humor se fue amargando lentamente.

Se sintió usado, en cierto modo, pero trató de no pensar en ello en el resto del día. La conducta de los new yorkinos podía bordear en lo grocero a veces sin que ellos lo notaran. En su país las cosas eran diferentes. 

  
*

  
Pasó una semana. Las cosas parecían mejorar un poco para Charlie. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Quería ver al misterioso hombre otra vez. Varias veces se encontró caminando inconcientemente hacia el nightclub, pero cambiaba de parecer y daba media vuelta. Que le diría?..Lo siento?..fue una noche estupenda, pero no es lo mio?..era un idiota. El hombre no había sido sido tierno con él..al menos debía saber si no estaba molesto por haberse ido sin dejar una nota. Probablemente ya lo había olvidado..

Horas después Charlie estaba en el bar del night club. Esperó durante un par de horas. A medida que se embriagaba más se iba deprimiendo más.

-"Qué demonios haces aquí?".

Una voz familiar gruñó a su lado. Charlie se giró lentamente y lo miró con ojos desenfocados a causa de su ebriedad.

-"Ummm..vine a..hablar?..creo.."

Nigel, exasperado, se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-"Vete a la mierda.."

Nigel se dirigió al bartender. Le instruyó en su idioma que si se pasaba de tragos hiciera que uno de los de seguridad lo subiera a un taxi. A pesar del enojo sintió compasión por el rostro triste del hombre más joven. Dió media vuelta para retirarse.

La mano de Charlie en su hombro lo detuvo. 

-"Quiero disculparme..por favor.."

Nigel suspiro y asintió. Tomaron un par de cervezas más. Se presentaron formalmente .Charlie le explicó en susurros lo que había pasado. Le pidió disculpas. El rumano penso que solo podía ser su maldita mala suerte que el twink tuviese el mismo nombre que el desgraciado infeliz que se robó a su ex esposa Gabi. 

Lo escucho. No habló casi nada, poniendo atención a las disculpas atropelladas de un realmente ebrio Charlie, pero lo que suavizó su temperamento fue la sinceridad en su voz. Después hablaron de sus vidas y sin querer empezarona reír más y a beber más. Lo que no era una buena idea considerando lo cariñoso que se volvía Charlie cuando estaba ebrio. 

A eso de las 2 am Nigel le ofreció llevarlo a su casa en su auto. Pero en el momento que salieron al frío de la noche, Charlie lo empujó contra el muro de la puerta de atrás y empezó a besarlo. Nigel era un hombre débil..

Se besaron como si tuviesen hambre el uno del otro. El rumano dejaba marcas en el cuello del otro ,mientras Charlie frotaba su pubis contra la pierna de éste buscando fricción. Nigel tenía sus dudas sobre volver a repetir el pasado. Charlie parecía mejor como amigo. Al final su última duda se quebró ante el gemido del hombre más joven.

-"Precioso... si vamos a tener sexo será mejor que sea en una cama y no en este asqueroso callejón.. qué dices.?"  
-"Ahhh.. si..cama.."

Nigel sonrió, mientras Charlie seguía frotándose contra él. Lo besó una vez más y luego lo tomó por la cintura para caminar hacia su auto. 


	4. Chapter 4

Terminaron en el departamento de Charlie...

Los dedos de Nigel dejaban marcas rojizas por la fuerza con la que sostenía separadas las piernas de Charlie. Éste último estaba acostado sobre la cama, desnudo, igual que Nigel. Sus pantorrillas sobre los hombros del rumano, mientras la cabeza de éste bajaba y subía.

Una de las manos de Charlie apretaba su propio pectoral y la otra asía el cabello rubio cenizo del hombre. 

Era el mejor sexo oral que Charlie había tenido..

En una particularmente fuerte succion sobre la cabeza de su miembro, Charlie quedó viendo estrellas y jadeó desesperado, mientras halaba del cabello del otro.

-"Alto..o voy a terminar..no quiero.. rápido lubricante..."

Nigel sonrió felinamente por el discurso poco elocuente. Soltó el miebro lentamente subiendo desde la base hasta la punta y luego lamió la abertura torturando al Charlie.

Encontró el lubricante y empezó a preparar al hombre más joven al tiempo que dejaba chupetes en la parte interna de sus muslos. Primero un dedo y luego otro hasta que llevó al borde de la locura a Charlie, quien gemía ruidosamente y movía las caderas tratando de hacer que los dedos de Nigel encontraran su próstata.

Pero Nigel tenía otras ideas. Quería que Charlie terminara solo con su miembro dentro de él y sin ser tocado. Cuando estuvo listo, se colocó un condón y más lubricante. Charlie gimoteó por la ausencia de los dígitos.

Nigel se colocó sobre él. Ésta vez sus miradas se encontaron. El rumano lo penetraba lentamente. Charlie entrecerró los ojos a la sensación. Era mejor de lo que recordaba. No dejaron de verse hasta que Nigel estuvo situado por conpleto dentro de él.

Acomodó las caderas de Charlie en una nueva posición y con certeza extraordinaria acertó a la próstata de Charlie haciendolo gritar un poco. El cuerpo del joven hombre se arqueó sobre la cama. Una de sus piernas cayó del hombro del rumano. Nigel no perdió tiempo y empezó a cogérselo en rápidas y fuertes penetraciones.

Charlie enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Nigel. Solo hizo que el hombre estuviese más motivado a acertar a su próstata. Luego de varios minutos Nigel se inclinó para besarlo. Charlie cruzó sus antebrazos detrás de la cabeza de éste y recíproco el beso.

Ésta vez era lento , pero más sensual. Era algo nuevo y Charlie no quería que terminara, pero estaba muy duro y desde hacía bastante tiempo. Así que se lo hizo saber en jadeantes súplicas.

-"Nigel.. más duro... más.ahh!."

  
Nigel dejó de besarlo y volvió a tomarlo por debajo de la rodillas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros nuevamente. Ninguna de sus embestidas falló a la próstata del otro. 

-"Ahhh..Ni..gel..cerca..estoy cerca AHhh!

Nigel lo ignoró y batió la mano del joven que buscaba su miembro. Quería que terminara sin ser tocado. Charlie gritó, mientras pintaba los estómagos de ambos con su semilla. Nigel apretó los dientes. El joven hombre apretaba su miembro con sus paredes internas. En una última y potente penetración llego al clímax solo unos segundos despues que Charlie.

Fue tan fuerte como la primera vez. Charlie se desmayó de agotamiento, falta de sueño y exceso de alcohol en su sangre. 

  
*

  
Un tenue rayo de luz que entraba por las cortinas mal cerradas lo despertó. Se proyectaba justo sobre sus ojos. Charlie abrió los ojos al nuevo día. 

Estaba boca abajo. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche: 7 am. No recordaba cuando se había dormido, pero no debió ser más que un par de horas tomando en cuenta que llegaron a su departamento a las 3 am.

Su mente se despavilo de inmediato. Habían tomado y se había disculpado y..Nigel..Nigel lo había llevado a casa y habian tebido sexo de nuevo hasta que se desmayó..otra vez. 

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Empezó a hiperventilarse. Su respiración agitada debió despertar al rumano por qué lo siguiente que pasó fue que unos fuertes brazos rodearon su torso. Una mano se colocó sobre su pecho y escuchó la voz del hombre que lo abrazaba por detrás.

-"Shhh calma...respira conmigo..solo es otro atque de pánico ..todo estará bien..respira conmigo."

Charlie asintió y empezó a regular su respiración y sincronizarla con las profundas respiraciones de Nigel.

Cuando empezó a calmarse una de las manos del rumano dejó su pecho, pero la otra permaneció sobre su esternón, anclandolo al momento. Calmándolo. Nigel susurró en su oido cuando Charlie estuvo calmado.

-"Calma, precioso..lo vez?..Todo está bien..ahora te voy a recordar lo bien que se siente..."

Dijo Nigel en una voz muy grave y sensual. Charlie sintio como era penetrado nuevamente. Esta vez sin condón. La sensación era estupenda. Cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

Nigel lo cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras le hacía el amor lánguidamente. Penetrandolo una y otra y otra vez tan suave y lentamente que Charlie solo podía suspirar cada vez que su miembro entraba y rozaba deliciosamente su interior.

Gimió necesitado. Con un poco de verguenza pensó que parecía un cachorro suplicando atenaten. Nigel continuó penetrándolo lánguidamente hasta que pudo sentir la calidez de su semilla llenarlo. 

Una mano se introdujo entre la cama y su cuerpo tomando su miembro en el apretado puño del rumano. Lo masturbaba lentamente. Torturandolo mientras su miembro seguía dentro de él hasta que Charlie terminó manchando las sábanas .

Ambos jadeaban. Nigel susurró en su oído , respirando algo agitado.

-"Estás bien, bello..?.."

Charlie asintió.

-"Puedo ayudarte con tu pánico gay cada vez que..quieras..pero viene con todo el paquete..me comprendes?.."

Charlie rio un poco y se giró. Nigel le dió espacio. Se miraron por unos segundos. La implicación de las palabras de Nigel asentándose en la mente de Charlie.

-"Eso me..me gustaría mucho..todo .. el paquete..".

Nigel sonrió y lo besó.

Charlie aún tenía miedo, pero ésta vez saldría al mundo con alguien al lado suyo apoyándolo. Una pareja que lo entendía y lo ayudaría a navegar juntos ésta parte de él.  
  
FIN


End file.
